


Twin Bonds

by Turkborne



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Character Death, Feels, Good luck kids, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: The prompt was Surfacage's lovely digital painting of Blanche and Noire fighting with their power/Articuno out to play. Link to the exact art post included in the notes. I just took it and ran with it. So expect twins fighting, some feels about that, and some kissing. It's a good time had by all. I promise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Inspiration/Prompt: http://www.surfacage.net/post/155072856639/you-wanna-guess

The fight got intense, too intense. Blanche regretted the words they had said to egg on their opponent, their twin. It wasn’t meant to be like this and yet here they were. Blanche could feel Noire, inside them and pushing at the inside of their mind, grappling at Articuno. Their hands reached out, grabbing at their twin. Ice crackled up Noire’s face as Articuno fought back. “Noire… stop!”

 

Blood dripped from their nose and mouth. Too much, they could tell. They shouldn’t be bleeding this much from using their power. Noire was approaching a dangerous level. Blanche’s heart skipped a beat. They couldn’t lose Noire. Not like this. They tugged Noire in closer, pressing their lips together. It was the first time Noire wasn’t responsive. 

 

A soft sob came from Articuno’s bonded and they pulled them against their chest, “Noire, please!”

 

The Beast of Orre pushed harder, trying to take over still. Blanche internally screamed even though the calm of Articuno had taken over. Terror clamored through their veins and anger made way for love. The fight no longer mattered to them and all that mattered was their twin, their only family. The one who cared when no other soul did, even if sometimes that care caused pain.

 

“Come here, Noire. My bonded requires you,” the legendary spoke on borrowed lips. They purposefully fell into the channel of power that the Rocket executive had opened up. A red eye  started to turn icy blue even as Noire’s power turned Blanche’s eye a light scarlet hue. Articuno fed their own power through the bond, pulling Noire closer, making them kiss Blanche. A whining moan fell from the Mystic’s lips tumbling into the kiss. It broke, both of them breathless and weak.

 

“Why did you...?” They breathed, hardly expecting an answer to their broken question. They were weak, so weak right now. Their vision turned red and the world fell away in it’s entirety as they fell to the dirt below.

 

It felt like they had been out for mere moments but the position of the sun told them otherwise. It had been hours. They tried to sit up before realizing the weight on their side wasn’t their own perception fooling them. Their twin started to roll over and they went to catch the limp form, trying to stop their head from being cracked open on the cement.

 

The body was cold, too cold. Panic gripped their chest.

 

Hands fumbled.

 

No pulse.

 

The world ended all at once. Their heart stopped and they couldn’t breathe. They tugged the body in close, hearing a cry- something sounding almost inhuman and borne of grief. It took a moment for them to realize it came from their lips. The tears that had welled up in their eyes, making their vision blur, fell wet and heavy, travelling down their face and into loose hair. 

  
If they looked up they might have noticed the ice around them, keeping back any who would come near. They were more likely to notice the oncoming blizzard. A blizzard that would go on record as the worst the area had ever seen, lasting longer than any other as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Which twin is dead? We just don’t know. Did Noire die in the attempt or did Blanche sacrifice themselves to give Noire Articuno? 
> 
> Kudos if you want, comment if you hate me for writing this. <3


End file.
